74 Years Later
by mz.edwardcullen95
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon, Bella was pregnant w/ triplets. It's been 74 years and all four are vampires. What happens the two sisters when run into a 17 year old with bronze hair and topaz eyes? And what can go wrong will go wrong. Plz R&R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Third Person POV**_

She sat still as she looked into the mirror, she really hated mirrors. She watched herself grow up in one. And then stop. She hated this day too. June 20th. She could

make herself look like the 25 year old woman she should be, but she would never be. She was stuck at sixteen forever. Like her mom, sigh.. Her Mom. Her whole life,

her mom had been her hero! The women she wanted to be like when she grew up. But now, she never would. Stuck like her "father". The man she would never meet.

He left her Mom before she even could think that she was pregnant. She always had that resentment and hope feeling when she would think of him when she was

little, now she was on her own. She grabbed a silver hairbrush, a stupid birthday gift to herself, and threw it at a wall. It made a dent, but all that was left of the

hairbrush was a magled piece of silver. She grabbed her car keys, her purse, containing an Ipod, wallet with a black card, cell phone, and three pictures. Her plane

ticket was in the car, with one last look at her little Italian hotel, she got in and headed to the airport to vist "Uncle Aro."

**As the plane is about to take off**

**HPOV**

I grabbed my purse and took out the pictures I kept in there to begin my little ritual. It was kinda stupid, but we all did these things right? Right. The first was a picture of my family, Mom, who was actually smiling, my identical sister Elizabeth a.k.a Lizzie, my brother, Anthony, we were triplets, "Grandpa" Jim, "Grandma" Jane, Uncle Jack, Aunt Sally, (A little ironic huh?), Aunt Susan, Uncle Joe, and my cousin Taylor. (I call her my cousin cause she's like a sister, but my only sister is Lizzie!) I kissed my finger tip, then each one of them. I flipped to the next one, It was of my Mom and Dad. They looked so happy. My Mom was still a human at the time. I kissed each of them. Then it was the last one. Me and Greg. I was in love with Greg, I think he loved me too. If you call dressing me up, showing me off those all those vampire business associates, then flirting with a bunch of girls, love! I left without an explanation. Sometime I wondered if I did the right thing. I put the picture away and closed my eyes to dream, cause, yeah! I can.

**At the Volturi**** Place**.

"Hailee!" Jane ran to give me a hug.

"Janie!" I hugged her back, "Where's Aro?"

She frowned, "He's in a bad mood. They're in the main room."

I smirked, "I can change that. Thanks Jane." I unwrapped the scarf around my neck to show off my necklace. It was a rope like chain, holding a diamond the size of a walnut, it was a gift from Aro, he loved seeing me wearing it.

I pushed open the big wooden doors and dropped on my knees into a deep curtsy, (I knew it was total "sucking" up, but they melted like butter when I did it) immediately drawing the attention of Aro.

"Caius, look who has come to visit us, our little flower. But she is much to big to be called little."

I looked up, "You flatter me Aro, but I am only 16."

He shook his head, "No Hailee. You are our rose in the weeds, our diamond in the dust, our pearl of the world-"

"I believe she gets it, Aro." Caius looked at me sourly, "What is you business here child?"

I turned my head, "I was in Rome and though I would stop by to stay "Hello." but I could leave if you want me to." They wouldn't let me leave, whenever I was here they would ask me to do little "assignments" I did them cause it made me feel a little better, then worse.

"No. But how long do plan on staying?"

"No more than two days."

He nodded, "Heidi, take Miss Hailee to her room please."

We walked to my room in silence, it had been my room since I was four. When we arrived Heidi turned to me, "Aro requests you wear the dress with the red hanger, and whatever is in that." She pointed to a beautiful crafted wooden box, then left.

Me, being so patient, ran to the wooden chest, and opened it, and looked for the red hanger, i pulled it out and stared at "it". It was a black dress. I sighed and put on the dress. It looked really good on me. I walked over to the wooden box. Inside was a BEAUTIFUL tiara! I fixed my hair in an up do, but left a layer down, framing my face. The crown and dress looked beautiful together. I walked around my room for a bit until there was a knock on my door.

When Jane came to get me we went downstairs, she lead me to a room with like 20 different animals in it. She left to go get her dinner. I shuddered at the though of drinking human blood. When I was done I went upstairs to read. Tomorrow I would get my "assignment" from Aro. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Okay, so, what do ya think? It's gonna get better, I swear! plz R&R! please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, hey everyone! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!**

**1) I know its confusing but it WILL make sense!**

**2) Just so you know, Hailee hates Edward and Bella.**

**3) She has a good reason so bare with her plz!**

**HPOV**

I was in the "throne" room at exactly 5:00 pm the next day.

"Hailee, you are here perfectly on time. Jane, give her the assignment." Jane handed me a folded piece of paper. In here was the place I was to find my assignment. I never knew their name, or what they had done. I just "finished" them. That's kinda sick huh?

"When would you like me back?"

"Anytime dear. But first come here," he gestured for me to go next to him and placed a tiara on my head, "for the princess of the Volturi."

I gasped, "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it Uncle Aro?"

"Of course. Now, go and help us out please. We chose you because you are the fastest, strongest, smartest, and most beautiful, in the world. We are sure of this."

I nodded and ran out of the room.

It was 6:45 and I was currently standing in front of a small cafe. I wasn't suppose to finish my assignment until eight.

"Hailee...." A haunting voice said right by my ear. I turned around ready to attack, only to see Taylor standing right behind me.

"Taylor!" I hugged her tightly.

"Oh my stars, Hails, what in heavens name are you doing here?" She asked in her southern accent.

"Just visiting some friends that- what are you doing?" she put her arm around me, holding me tightly to her. Was she going to fight me? Ha. I could easily beat her. No, she was restraining me. But from what?

"Hailee Isabella Alice Renee Swan Mason Cullen. What are you doing here?" I turned to see a voice I missed the the most, I came face to face with myself. Well not myself exactly, her eyes were more doe like, while mine were like a cat's. All though I could only see her face, I knew she had a birthmark on her right shoulder.

"Elizabeth." I hugged her tightly, while still being held by Taylor. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you I'm not going to fight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Fight? Why would you need to fight, Lizzie?"

"I'm your next assignment Hailee." She brushed a hair away that was in my face.

"What!! No! No, no, no!"

She smiled, "I'm afraid so."

"And your just going to let me?"

She shrugged, "You want to be the best Hailee, I'm not going to stop you."

"Your my little sister, I'm not going to kill you! What could you have done?"

"I'm evenly matched to you. All those people, well most of those people, you killed, were innocent."

My eyes opened in horror, "What's wrong with us being equal? And I didn't know! I swear."

"I know you didn't know. And the Volturi doesn't want anyone equal to you. To them, family makes you weak."

"They never told me that about my family."

"They fed you lies! Dad didn't leave Mom cause she was pregnant, Mom wasn't a total mess and never regretted having us! They want me out of the picture so you, their princess, will be the best."

Anger was the only emotion I felt, right now it numbed everything else. "Not if I can help it," I quickly calculated some numbers in my head, "Lizzie, get three tickets for a plane to Wisconsin at 7:00."

She nodded, "Okay. Do you want us to wait for you if your late?"

I shook my head, "No. If I'm not there after an hour that the plane takes off, go home."

"Hailee-" I cut her off

"No, you will go, because if anything were to happen, your the one who's suppose to live." I hugged each of them tightly and ran through the dark alley. This visit to "uncle Aro" was going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay, so did you like it, love it, hate it? tell me! plz review!**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Um...hey everyone. This is an author's note, I'm sorry it's not an update, but this morning a very close friend of mine, passed away. She had leukemia. I'm really depressed right now, so I'm not sure when I'll update, but it won't be too long. Thanks.**

** 95**


	4. Gold and Red

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is!**

**To my people who are a LITTLE confused: This story is called 74 YEARS LATER, this is only like 25 or 26 after Edward left. This is just so you understand why she feels some feelings shes going to feel and why she has certain issues. It's just a really big part of her life. Thanks, so, (claps) On With The Story!**

**HPOV**

_I walked into the stupid throne room, the stupid cape trailing behind me. I didn't stop to curtsy, I just stopped to keep myself from hurting Aro._

_"You filthy, low, liars!" I grabbed my 'tiara' and it to the marble floor._

_"I told you she was smarter than that Aro." Marcus spoke first._

_"Darn right I'm smarter than that!" Aro's bodyguard thing was about to pounce, until I made her think she was stuck in a box. I would have been on the floor laughing at the sight of her  
_

_looking a mime, but I was WAY to upset._

_"We know." Aro answered_

_"My sister?!?"_

_"You said you wanted to be the best."_

_"But I never wanted to kill innocent people! You have lost my trust and my respect."_

_"Our arms are welcoming if you ever need us, we are truly sorry." Ha! He was just saying that cause he knew I could take them all. _

_I picked up the crown and left, never looking back._

**ON THE PLANE...**

"I'm really sorry Lizzie," I cried into her shoulder, tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"All is well Hailee, as long as your coming back home, we all miss you so much!" She hugged me tightly.

"I bet the flirt is happy with his new freedom."

"He's not all! He has been miserable since the day you left, he's all business and never dances like he used to. He doesn't do anything he used to with you."

"Oh, I've missed him too."

"Well, how about you stop by the club and give everyone the surprise of their not so living life."

"Got it!"

**Entrance of the club...**

After hours of getting ready I looked great! Underneath the trench coat I was wearing. We had a huge plan, Lizzie had called everyone up and told them to be at the club tonight.

And it was even better than my dreams had shown, Gold and Red, the hottest vampire club in the World! Wanna know why? It was part of an underground city! It all started when five

genius: Greg (former boyfriend), Mark, George, Ari, and Benjamen (Ben), decided to make a place where vampires could meet and hang out. They chose an old hotel near Forks

Washington, and with a special word, special key, and special elevator, you were by the entrance to the club. It was just like a human club, there was a line, but if you were VIP every

door was opened. I had been a VIP since I had first heard of the club. My mom was "The Bella Swan" the best singer G & A had ever heard, (before Liz and I began to sing) At the time I

was only two, but being a little human (and a half one at that) it was very dangerous in a packed buiding full of vampires. My siblings and I had about ten body guards each, and since

we were usually with each other that was thirty! They were all loyal...and lethal. I believe now there were about ten other places down there, but I had plans to make it a huge city!

Since Greg was like the president of the whole thing, he picked who helped run it. When I left it was Claire, UGH! I hated Claire! She thought that she owned Greg! I had no idea why

she was in controll, but she was. I hope she wasn't anymore.

"You ready?" Liz handed me a black hat.

"As I'll ever be."

Step One: Dance as if nothing's wrong but keep everyone's eye on you.

**GPOV**

I had no idea why they dragged me here again. I would never party until I partied with _her, _wouldn't laugh until I laughed with _her, _and I would NOT love until I was able to fully love

_her!_

"Remind me why I'm here again?" I asked Mark.

"Because you need some time to relax, maybe even talk to some people... just stay for a little bit. Liz is coming back tonight and she wanted to be shown some love, your the closest

thing she has to her sister right now."

"Fine, but only for a little while after I see Lizzie."

_Now you're gone  
_

**I groaned as I heard this song, It reminded me of my Hailee.**

_I realise my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I've been waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall  
_

**The first thing I noticed was a beautiful girl dancing. She was wearing a long coat and a hat covering her face.**

_Now you're gone  
I realise my love for you was strong  
And i miss you here now you're gone  
I've been waiting here by the phone with you're pictures hanging on the wall  
_

**She shrugged out of her coat when she saw me. She was wearing a black mini skirt and leather red tube top.**

_  
Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone_

There's an empty place in my heart 

**"Whose that girl?" I asked**

**"Might be Liz."  
**

_It won't alarm me it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday  
_

**"No, that's not Liz."**

_Are you Ready?  
Ready for take-off!_

Now you're gone  
I I realise my love for you was strong  
And i miss you here now you're gone  
I've been waiting here by the phone with you're pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone  


**She looked at me and threw her hat so I was able to catch it. All I was the back of beautiful bronze hair.**

_Now you're gone  
I realise my love for you was strong  
And i miss you here now you're gone  
I've been waiting here by the phone with you're pictures hanging on the wall  
_

**Hm...beautiful bronze hair...**

_Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone  
_

**BRONZE HAIR!!**

_There's an empty place in my heart  
It won't alarm me it will break apart _

**The dancer finally showed me her beautiful face. And my memories had done her no justice. Hailee...it was like water. And she was back. I began to walk toward her.**

* * *

_**Hey people! Just wanted to say HI! lol, hope you like the update! Plz R&R!**_

_**You all rock!  
**_


	5. Ooooh!

**HPOV**

_He ran over to me, embracing me. As long as I live...ish, I will never forget how it felt to be in his arms. He kissed me and it felt wonderful._

_"Hailee. Hailee. Hailee..." all he said was my name._

_"Greg," I grabbed his hand, "we need to talk." I lead him to where his office was._

_When we were inside he bombarded me with questions. "Hails, what are you doing here? Why did you leave that night? Where have you been?"_

_"Gosh, one at a time."_

_He took a deep breath, "Why did you leave?"_

_"I was tired of you flirting. It started to hurt."_

_"Flirting? When?"_

_"That last night. You kept on going to those girls when you thought I wasnt looking! And then when we were back when I came out of my shower, you weren't there! I waited for over_

_an hour!"_

_His expression was blank until he began laughing, "Hailee!" he looked through a cabnet by his desk and pulled out a little box, "Open it."_

_It was a necklace, a locket. It was a broken heart, something I had always liked. Inside were two pictures of us. On the back was engraved __**I'll never make your heart like this**._

_I looked at him, "What?"_

_"I was asking those girls if they thought you would like it, and yes I left, but to get it engraved."_

_"Oh...."_

_"Yeah, Hailee, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way, but I have missed you so much."_

_"Me too!" and I leaned over and kissed him._

_The door burst open revealing my beautiful mother, "Hailee!" She ran over to me with dry sobs, "If you ever leave me again, I swear I will..."_

_"I won't Mom. I promise."_

---

I am now 74 years old. Life is great! I'm engaged to Greg. a very important board member of Gold & Red, have gotten back into my singing career, and have rebuilt all my bridges.

I am finally in charge and I feel like I can do anything, I even teach ballet to a bunch of little girls. Liz and I own a super famous cosmetic line called _Ever After_, we also design. Nothing

can bring me down. Next week we are moving to Forks, I'm excited to see the place I have heard so much about.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I wanted to update! I'm thinking of writting a bio page for you, what do ya think? Yes? no? Review plz!  
**


End file.
